The Secret in Akuma's Heart
by riotxxx
Summary: Riyu decision to go up north to see her cousin at the reserve. Riyu has a secret, a secret similar to her cousin tribe's... Riyu discovers that her world isn't as small as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**-This fan fiction is around the Quillete's wolves rather then with the Cullen's and vampires. Theres probably a lot of out of character and differences from that actual novel. All the characters and wolves idea belong too Stephanie Meyers, beside my OC and the story line. Thank you and please enjoy!-**

* * *

It's fun when visiting my cousin. This time I don't have too go so far north too visit her this time.

I walk out of the plane into the quiet waiting room. Looking around trying too find my cousin's familiar face.

Finally I spot a dark skinned girl with long dark brown hair in an emerald green blouse.

"Riyu!" she cried out giving me a hug. "Emily, hey." I said hugging we back. She was still shorter then me, by a few inch. Which I found funny since I was four years young then her. Her voice is still kind and soft compared too my straightforward comment.

"It's been a while, how's aunt Sue?" she ask before I could say anything. I shrug. "Shes good, getting crazier by age." I said knowing how well we both know about my dear mother.

Emily smile, taking my arm in hers. "Good thing your here. I've been in need for a girl's company."

"Yeah you said that... So a bunch of boys visit your house? Come on I wish I would've known sooner." I smile. Emily smile and bushes her eyebrows.

"I already have one that's all mine." she said. I laugh. "Well... I have too meet him, if he's good enough."

Emily and I acted alike and have interest in the same thing.

Like in certain type of books or movies we seem too interest in. Sometimes we have an identical gesture that will make everyone think that we're twins.

Emily is younger then she looks, I look older then I am. It always been that way. Despite our identical likes and gestures we dont look alike.

My dad is a native at a tribe up north where Emily use too live. My mom is Vietnamese. Sue Le, until she married my dad Matt Sky.

So instead if having the dark skin and hazel eyes like Emily, I inherit the white papery skin with dark grey eyes.

The only thing I inherit was my Mother's father Hawaiian eyes. Only me.

I'm such a mutt.

After buying me a Starbucks, Emily ask casually about school and my little brothers. Although I have already filled her in most during our conversation we often have, I go ahead and try to tell what I think I haven't told yet.

"My choir class wants me too go solo." I said, shrugging.

"Wow. That's cool, when?"

"Well, I don't enjoy choir as I use too. I mean, I know I have a good voice... But it's not my style." I said.

"You still play bass, right?" Emily ask. I nodded and laugh. "I'll never stop."

We finally got to the old truck and drive to the reserve.

"Sam!" Emily called out. "Riyu is here." she added as we walk into the house. Nobody answered. "Oh, I thought he'll be here. That's too bad. He will as soon I starts making dinner." Emily said to herself.

Being myself, I already made myself home by dropping my brown message bag on the floor by the couch and slumping down. Catching my reflection on the television.

My haircut made me miss the long hair I use to grew out six years ago, just so I can have long hair like Emily. No I have it boy short layered, with my short razor cut bangs with long sides. I love it, but it drastic from my old haircut in elementary school.

"Your room is upstairs in the attic. It's a pretty good room so don't worry about crappy cobweb and spiders." Emily said moving stuff in the kitchen. I nodded then shouted out. "Got it! I'll move up later..."

Then I got up into the kitchen too watch what my beautiful dear cousin is making.

Like my mother, Emily inherit that cooking. It was only a week visit and Emily picked up everything my mother thought her. In a way I was envious of what Emily could do that I couldn't, but I know that Emily saids the same about me.

That what differs us and label is special. My mother told both us sometime once in our lifetime.

Emily was the one who made my parent met in a circumstance. My mother adored Emily, my father like that child attraction that my mother had.

When I was born I saw the scary side of mother, but for the most part I guess i was very love by my mother. We have our times when I couldn't understand and got mad, but my father told me what her intention was and so I talk to my mother and realize what her intention where.

She wanted me to grow up and live a happy life, base off of how her life turned out.

Funny thing I notice as Emily and I talk was that one of her close friend name is Sue.

"But doesn't mom like her name too be said like Sué?" I ask making the 'e' sound like an 'a'.

"I did for a while, but later I just call her auntie. For short. Auntie was weird about how she wanted too be call." Emily said. I agree.

"It's her thing."

"You should learn about your culture." Emily said.

"You might understand better." she added. I sigh. "I have three different culture to learn better. The only one I feel more accustom to is our native tribe." I sighed.

"Ah!" Emily said putting her fingers up as if a lightbulb went off.

On cue, four guys came in. I eyed each one as each one glances at me. They came in already in a loud conversation.

From the pictures Emily had put out I recognize Sam.

"Hey everybody, I know exactly why you're here." Emily said.

"Hey Emily what are you making?" one said. "Food now relax."

"Sam this is my cousin, Riyu." Emily introduces me. Sam look down and lend out a hand. I shook it. "Hey Sam I'm sure you've been taking good care of my dear cousin?" I ask.

Sam laughed. "He has." Emily said. Then she turn to kiss him. I rolled my eyes away from the couples.

Three not so bad looking guys waited at the table.

"Hey Sam, no smooching in front of us. Were hungry." one of them called out.

Sam laugh from behind me. "Hey everyone this is my future cousin in law Riyu." Sam called out. Everyone of them turned and wave.

One of them walk up and hover a good four feet above me. "Hey, I'm Jared. That is Embry and Quil." he said.

"Nice to meet you all." I said shaking Embry's hand.

"Where's everybody else?" Emily ask.

"They are out, Jacob is showing the newbies around. Leah is going back at her place." Jared called out.

"Your Emily's cousin, I don't really see the resemble be." Sam said as we all say down and went into Emily's casserole.

"I got my looks from my mom, unfortunately." I said. Emily backhand me. "Now if your mother was here." she said.

I shrug.

"But if you see us closely we are a lot alike." Emily said. I scoff.

"That's because your influence my life too much."

Emily laugh. "I don't think that's a bad thing though."

The guys look as if they don't care, which I think it's true.

"Thanks Emily for the dinner In heading back at my place." Jared said, Quill joined.

Embry gave me a wink and went out too. I smirk, they act like kids.

"Well Emily, I think we got ditched." Sam said. Then pulling her into a hug he started trailing kiss along her neck. I put my foot down. "okay wait here couplets, now that I'm here for a good year for my intuition... There will be rule changing, if you don't mind." I said raising a brow. Emily smile.

"Sam, I'm afraid that we're going to have to starts like guardians. Responsible guardians." Emily sighed.

Before they said anything else I decided to go ahead and bring my luggage up stairs.

Emily was right, though I think that she added some things. Like the wooden dresser and white laced curtains. Plain sheets already fixing the bed, I already called ahead saying that I brought my own blankets since I'm in love with them.

I turned on the lamp that hanged from the ceiling and opened my suitcase.

It not dirty, the window look a bit rusted but not bad. I closed the curtains to change into a pair of grey sweat and a black paramour tan top.

Feeling a bit drain I didn't bother to go downstairs to say goodnight or grab a snack.

I feel a longing at the back of my mind and a pit in my stomach as I though of the long year ahead of me.

Slumping my suitcase aside I buried myself into the sheets feeling the cold catching up to me. Looking outside I see a fog crepting up. I sighed, wanting all that worrying ache go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**-All of the characters belongs to Stephanie Meyers, except for my OC. Characters will seem out of character and there's a lot of 'anime' reference ^-^`, thank you and please review on what you think! Enjoy 3**

* * *

I woke up with the aroma of smoked bacon. I smile inside. I always love the smells of bacon in the morning, if coffee was a part of this...

I open my eyes to the bright room and reached over to the white wicker nightstand to check the old clock.

11:34, late morning.

Getting up, I shivered a bit and grabbed my purple sweater to hug around me as I walk down the stairs to the living room. Emily lay on Sam's lap on the couch with a blanket around only her.

I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes thinking that I would wake up more, but it failed.

"Morning Riyu..." Emily said in her tired voice. I smile. "Morning." I yawned.

Sam slightly wave. "Good day miss Riyu." he said. I chuckled a bit and slumped on the couch on the other end of where the couplet sat. "Morning mister." I yawned again.

"There's bacon in the microwave when you're ready." Emily added. The television flashes too football. I sigh. "That's cool."

"There's a bon fire tonight, Sam wants you too come too meet the rest of the pac-group."Emily said. I looked over. Sam have a look of 'yeah come.'

I shrug. "It sounds fun."

"It is, we do story telling and barbecue. It's a real blast." Sam added.

"I like story telling." I smile thinking of Mother's endless tale. As if Emily read my mind she spoke up. "Riyu should tell a story about the distance tribe." Emily told Sam.

"Uh-"

"I'll ask Billy, I'm sure the visitor should be allow to give a tale... What's is it about? Is it a ghost story." Sam chuckle adding a ghostly moan.

I shrug. "Akuma." I said.

Emily shot up and pointed out. "Yeah isn't that the legend from Sué's home town... Akuma, I forgotten the name..."

I smile. "I love that one too, but that's because I like happy endings. Unlike everything else in this world."

"So what is it about?" Sam ask.

Emily smile. "You know how the Quilliete are descended from wolves, well my dear auntie Sué's village back in Japan... Yeah I think it's was her great grandmother that was from Japan... Well they, they are carrier of the foxes."

I nodded, not bothering to correct her. "Yeah that most of it, though my mom mix the stories." I said.

"Oh really... Well I'm looking forward to it."

After a long day of getting to meet Sam, I redress for the Bon fire.

Emily told me the different boys. "So are they like in a club or something? You keep saying a pack..." I ask.

Emily nodded. "Yeah they are like a pack, it's more of a group of friends though. It's weird." she said.

It is weird.

As I thought about it my back itched. My senses are right.

~!~

We walk over to a house that not far. A small fire was already building and I walk behind Emily with the potato salad. Sam, with the four pack of soda, walk smoothly to the collage of foods.

Today felt really clean and simple, most because I was looking forward to what Emily live in, part was because Sam turned out better then I thought.

To put it simply, they are good for each other.

"Hi Emily." a women greeted Emily. Then spotting me she immediately came to pick up the potato salad. I tried too resist, but she insisted.

"Riyu, this is Sue. The other Sue. Sue Clearwater. Sue this is my cousin, Riyu." Emily introduce us.

"Nice to meet you Sue. You see my mother name is also Sue." I said.

Sue took my hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "That's too funny, nice to meet you Riyu. From what I heard your the one staying for a year?" she ask. I nodded. "Yep that's me."

After being suck into the conversation with Sue, who is nicer then I thought of a 'Sue' to be, but thinking of Sue I thought of my mother.

Emily easily slip out of my sight, which made me feel unsettle, but Sue already made me feel part of the family.

She also explain of who everyone is. Billy Black who's like the Chief, and his son Jacob Black. The other kids who the three I already know.

She also manage to introduce her daughter Leah. Although she smile, I felt a tension.

"My son is over there by Jacob, that's Seth." she said pointing over. Although I barely glanced, I felt as if I know that face anywhere.

I think that he's cuter then the rest of the boys.

After latching off, I grab a Cactus cooler and walk over to a empty spot on the log by the fire and sighed.

"So you're Riyu?" a voice capture my attention. I look over and know that's it's Seth. I nodded slightly smiling. "Yep that's me." I said.

"I'm Seth." he said lending out a hand. I shook as I said. "Your mother told me of who you are, sweet lady." I said.

He lean his head back as if was groaning. "Oh no how much did she say?" he ask.

"Oh not much, just told me that basic. Who everyone was and how they know each other... Anyway I'm thinking you know that I'm Emily's cousin." I said.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, Embry told me. He also said that your his girl?" he said.

I almost choke on my drink. Swallowing I gave him a look. "What? Since when?" I ask.

Seth laugh. "I don't know since now, he was telling us who you are. Since some of us wasn't there during the big introduction." he said. I laugh. "I don't know what's so big though... I'm just a cousin visiting in order to get into the free college thing at the reserve's high school." I said.

"That's it, really?" he ask. I shrug. "More or less, but also it because I wanted to meet 'the guy' Emily is falling for. But for the most part I miss my cousin."

"Are you guys close?" He ask.

I nodded and shrug. "Yeah, she use to come and visit a lot. Despite the fact that I live in California, but we where close. Probably because we have interest in the same things." I said catching my big mouth.

"Emily is a great person. Sam is also." Seth said more like a matter of fact. I agreed. "I'm liking Sam, but I'm jealous that he sees her more then me." I said catching myself and flinching. I never thought that I could say that aloud.

Seth laughed. "Well I'm hungry, how about you?" he ask. I excuse myself. "I already ate." I said.

Soon everyone say around the fire. Emily and Sam next to me as some of the guys kept glancing at me, creating a sign over my head screaming 'outsider'.

I kept wondering my eyes other to Seth, who kept looking away.

I blush thanking that it's dark.

"I believe that someone else is taking the spot light today." a voice boomed, a deep story telling voice called out. Emily nudge my side. Oh, she manage to get it.

"For this special guest, I granted one story from her." I see a man in a wheel chair who I fairly remember as Billy.

So this is a rare occasionally.

"Go Riyu!" Sam called out making me sink into my stomach.

"Come on, pretend that you are your mother." Emily whisper in my ears which made me chuckled.

I sigh. "Hi everyone I'm Riyu... Emily's cousin."

Someone lead out a war whoop who I knew it was to make fun of me.

"This a legend pass down... Since I guess legend is a big thing here." I began, feeling the warmth of the fire. Pretending that the flickers wants me to go on.

"This legend is know as the Akuma...

Long ago, the villagers of Rieu lived happily since their priestess watch over them from demons or yokai's. Mostly because their river is the home of a spirit the two tail fox name Kitsune.

What the villager did not know that this powerful fox, Kitsune Lu is not evil and lived in serene.

The priestess, however, knew well and became friends. Every night the moon hung over the painted sky, the priestess will visit and give offerings.

One day the Kitsune Lu became said and depressed out of loneliness. The priestess saw and ask what she could do to erase that emptiness.

To be reborn as a human.

To be reborn for Kitsune Lu is hard, it requires a certain trust and bond. So the priestess did a deed for her friend.

I'll conceived you in this world as Lu.

Years later, the priestess gave up her purity as she conceive and gave birth to Lu.

What the ex priestess didn't know that U still cherish the power of the Kitsune.

This was dangerous to Lu, for this is a risk for both her life and the power that bond with the spirit world.

So given a preposition, Lu dedicated her life to protect this Kitsune that live within her. A separate but connect bonds. This is rather an unseen bond.

Lu became a priestess like her mother and also exorcist the yokai, which the Kitsune inside came to be very helpful.

Likes pet and human bond. Connected with a chain.

As time went on, the power grew heavy in Lu grasp. The seal on her back began to break.

This can only be save by giving this life too a newborn, which is now a curse.

Lu unexpectedly fell in love.

A new baby was born, as soon as Lu died. The baby was also and named Lu.

When the spoke of her power been release, the emperor seek her power.

An army awaited her, but she was stronger then a hundred mens.

Priests began to fear this being.

When misunderstanding causes a havoc on each newborn, the last child who bared this curse was born. The father of this child took this child far way, and being a powerful exorcist he cast a shield among his child.

To this day all of left is that one who will break this shield and awaken this curse which is known a gift among the spirits."

I finishes. Knowing too well how the story awakened. The group began to clap and acknowledge my story.

"Pretty good Riyu."

"Like Auntie." Emily said.

After that, another story began. Telling their legend.

All to similar.

I wonder. Is this legend as real as mine?

Are they also an awakened?

I know for a fact, that I am a Lu.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily knew all of the story as my mom told each one.

I only know because I had to know.

I was born with a symbol on my back. My grandmother always told me that it's the sign of the Kitsune Lu.

I denied it many times, that it's a lie. Because my mother had always told me that it was a curse.

But mami told be that it was a gift. Because it was life for a powerful god.

As I grew up, i saw things. Evil things and good things. Also, I felt a blockage. A spiritual blockage that grew.

Sometime it won't seem noticeable other times it gave me a headache.

I believe that Emily saw this as well, but didn't think much of it. My mom said it was puberty. For the most part I thought she was right.

Until one might a pain rip through me and relieve that blockage.

In front of me was me. Not me as in mirror, most likely, but the legend. A two tail fox stood taller then my dresser.

I see my face. My mind. My heart beating in us.

The evil things I saw began to do evil against people, which eventually lead me to sneak out at night to stop these things.

I eventually grew attached to Akuma, I named her because at first she acted like a demon.

But ever since I came too Forks, I haven't been sensing a sense of evil or yokai, but something else. Something similar to me.

Then there's this aroma of something else.

I haven't told anyone, beside hinting at Emily.

She keeps thinking that I'm pregnant.

Which is totally off.

Finally I just gave up thinking it was for the best.

{*}

As lunch rolled over, Sam said that he had a 'call' and had to go somewhere for a while. Thinking that Emily might take a nap, I deciding to go ahead and finally unpack my suitcase.

But I pack some corn chips to bring up just in case I get hungry.

I'm always hungry, but I don't need to eat. If Akuma eat something... I'm full also.

Weird, but true.

I like Sam, but on my third day here I already knows that something up. Something between the group of boys.

It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to unpack. Organizing everything like my mom would organized.

Finding my cell phone underneath the pile, I was surprise that I had life still left.

And a lot of messages from my friends and mom.

Spending at least thirty minute to reply and call. As far as I can tell, my

mom check up went okay, only one of my friends reply.

And dad is at work.

I sighed, feeling a bit down.

The rain begin to clear up outside. Thinking about it and agreeing on it, I convinced myself to get up and grab a sweater.

There's no way I can let myself out to play. As far as I can tell there's something else in this forest.

Coming down the stairs I spot Emily pass out on the couch.

Why is she sleeping so much? I thought to myself trying to narrow it down.

My mind occupied on something else, I ignored Emily and sneaked out.

Well it technically not sneaking out when you are just out for fresh air.


End file.
